youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
__NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__ Timeline of historical events. This page details events which characters have made reference to, fictional or otherwise, in the Young Dracula universe. Timeline Notes ''- It is said that the crown of power was forged at the 'dawn of time'"The Chosen One" - dialogue (Count Dracula), although the first vampires appeared around 3000 years ago (if Sethius is anything to go by) -'' B.C. era *c. 1000 B.C. - Sethius (one of the very first vampires) was born."Hit Chicks" - dialogue (Count Dracula) 3rd century *205 - The Battle of Tuthrall."The Crown of Ludlaw Erant" - senate quiz question 8th century *733 - The Battle of Disperia."The Crown of Ludlaw Erant" - senate quiz question 12th century *1142 - The Battle of Hunyadvár."The Crown of Ludlaw Erant" - senate quiz question 14th century *1300 - Elizabeta Vaccaria was born."Loyalty's For Breathers" - reference book date 15th century *c. 1404 - Count Dracula (son of Dracos Dracula) was born. *c. 1496 - Ramanga was born. 16th century *1554 - Lady Jane Grey was beheaded at the Tower of London. Her blood was used to fill one of the Blood Bottles in Count Dracula's cellar.Lady Jane Grey (BBC)"Loyalty's For Breathers" - blood bottle name *1568 - The Battle of Bizantrulvat."The Crown of Ludlaw Erant" - senate quiz question 17th century *c. 1600 - Bertrand de Fortunesa was born."Carpathian Feast" - dialogue (Bertrand) *1665–66 - The Great Plague of London.Living with the plague (BBC)"Bodyswap" - poster at Stokely Museum 18th century Notes ''- Count Chandu lived in this century - Arta Dracula died and Count Dracula ascended to the throne before Malik's birth -'' *c. 1712 - Malik Vaccaria (son of Elizabeta Vaccaria and an unknown father) was born. *c. 1755 - Count Dracula saw off the Great Warlock Attack."Whatever It Takes" - dialogue (Ingrid) *1750 - Sir Manly Van Helsing was born. *c. 1762 - Magda Westenra (daughter of Atilla and Krone Westenra) was born."Faustian Slip" - dialogue (Count Dracula) *1789 - Sir Manly Van Helsing died. *1789 - The French Revolution.French Revolution (Encyclopedia Britannica)"Bodyswap" - poster at Stokely Museum 19th century *1805 - The Battle of Trafalgar. Bertrand was present and he reported hearing Nelson say 'kiss me Hardy' rather than 'kismet' before he died.The Battle of Trafalgar (BBC)"Carpathian Feast" - dialogue (Vlad and Erin) *c. 1813 - The Magister Maleficorum was stolen by Count Dracula."The Enemy Within" - dialogue (Count Dracula) *1815 - The Battle of Waterloo. Bertrand was present and it's suggested that he drank a lot of blood from the wounded and dying.The Battle of Waterloo (BBC)"Carpathian Feast" - dialogue (Vlad) *1832 - The Vampire High Council directive of this year said that every Carpathian Feast must by sanctioned by the Vampire High Council."Carpathian Feast" - dialogue (Augustus) *1852 - Porfiria Van Helsing was born. *1892 - Porfiria Van Helsing died. 20th century *1925 - Abraham Van Helsing III was born. *1965 - Abraham Van Helsing III died. *c. 1978 - Sally Giles was born. *c. 1994 - Ingrid Dracula (daughter of Count Dracula and Magda Westenra) was born. *1995 - Whitby Goth Weekend, September 1995."Once Bitten, Twice Shy" - dialogue (Sally Giles)Whitby Goth Weekend (Wikipedia) *c. 1996 - Adam Giles (son of Count Dracula and Sally Giles) was born. 21st century *c. 2009 - Count Dracula and his family were driven out of Transylvania by an angry peasant mob. Continuity problems *If Magda Westenra was born roughly 250 years ago (c. 1762), then she would be around 50 years younger than Malik. The Count might have forgotten her real age. An earlier date would still tie in with Chandu and Count Dracula fighting over her."The Mummy" - dialogue (Count Dracula) However since Elizabeta lied about Count Dracula being Malik's father this date could be correct. *Vladimir Dracula must have been born in 1996, towards the end of JuneThe episode "Father's Day", episode 11 would fall on the real world date of Father's Day 2009 (June 21). Vlad's 13th birthday is in "Blood Relations", episode 8, it's safe to assume a long period of time doesn't pass between the episodes. Alternatively, if Sally was pregnant for the normal 9 months, her gestation would start between September 1st and 3rd and at the end of May or start of June., if Sally Giles had a normal pregnancy of 40 weeks. This might move the entire storyline forward. The Draculas should have left Transylvania in 2008-9 (later than the original broadcast date of the first series). Series 3 and 4 should have been set in 2013, and series 5 in 2014. References Category:Miscellaneous